Arrogance of a King
by onioner
Summary: First year of prelims and the soon-to-be ace of Fukurodani, Bokuto Koutarou, has his eyes on a setter from Aoba Johsai.
1. Arrogance of a King

And The Owl Swooped In

"Cover! Cover!" "Nice serve!" "Over here!" Players yelling filled the gym, Bokuto looking around with sparkling eyes as he watched everyone practicing. This was his first year at preliminaries, and seeing the new competition was a little intimidating, but also exciting. He looked around at the other teams practicing with great enthusiasm, tucking some of his dyed white hair behind his ear.

"Bokuto-san! Look confident!" His captain laughed, smacking his back as Bokuto grunted before looking up at him and laughing, giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, yeah, Hayashi-senpai!" Bokuto laughed, running his hair through his long bangs as they fell back into his face. "Ah, anyone got a bobby pin or anything?" Bokuto asked as he tried to shove his hair out of his face, huffing loudly in frustration as he thought about what he should do about the long hair. He looked around the giant gym, seeking out one of the female managers for something to hold his hair back. But his eyes stopped on someone else.

His brown hair was fluffy, sweeping to both sides and his eyes were sharp as a knife, but enticing. Sweat fell down his face as he ran a hand through his hair, and a smirk crept onto his lips, giving off his arrogant personality that just drew Bokuto's eyes to him more and more.

Bokuto fidgeted a little, his eyes wide and locked onto this mystery player. The captain quickly noticed this, putting a hand on Bokuto's shoulder. It caused the excitable boy to jump a little, turning to his captain with sparkling eyes. "Captain! Captain!" Bokuto yelled, bouncing on his toes a little before yanking his captain to his height by the collar of his shirt and pointing to the intriguing player. "Hoooooo is that!"

Bokuto was never very subtle when he did such, catching the player's attention. Bokuto blushed heavily, gasping a little as the brown haired boy gave him a curious look, furrowing his eyebrows together. He turned and talked to the spiky haired boy next to him, being much more subtle as he just kind of nodded over at him without even looking. His partner looked over at the white haired boy, furrowing his eyebrows as well.

"Hey! What the hell are you looking at, Fukurodani!" The spiky haired boy yelled, the other player shushing him before looking back and giving a smile to Bokuto.

"Hoo!" Bokuto shouted, his captain laughing.

"I'm not really sure who that player is. They're a new first year. I heard that Aoba Johsai got a new setter," the captain explained, smirking a little at the boy once he saw him giggle from hearing he was a setter. "Does little Bokuto-san want to spike a certain setter's tosses?"

Bokuto completely ignored him, starting to run off toward the court of Aoba Johsai's practice. Fukurodani's captain laughed as Bokuto ran off, the mystery player looking over and seeing him approaching with a bit of a weird look.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto yelled, the brown haired player turning and looking at the excited boy.

"Oh, hello," he smiled, his words very smooth and enticing, causing Bokuto to just fall deeper into the dark pits in his eyes.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you for your name! Your email? Maybe you can toss to me!" Bokuto was upfront with him, the boy never seeming to lose his cool, though. He just smiled at Bokuto and nodded, starting to walk to the benches and signal the white haired boy to follow.

"My name is Oikawa Tooru. And just tell me yours," he smiled, pulling his phone out from his bag. "And are you a spiker?" He asked, as Bokuto nodded quickly and laughed a little.

"Yeah yeah!" He smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, right! I'm Bokuto Koutarou! I'm a wing spiker!" He smiled as Oikawa giggled a little at his behavior.

"Well, Kou-san," he started, Bokuto blushing a little more as Oikawa entered his email into the phone, then looked up at him with the same captivating, sharp eyes. "I'll see you around. I'll text you after today's rounds," Oikawa assured as Bokuto smiled brightly.

"Alright!" He smiled and gave him a thumbs up, Oikawa giving him a little peace sign in return as Bokuto then sprinted back to his team.

"Senpai!" He shouted, the captain turning and seeing him for only a moment before Bokuto jumped up and wrapped his arms around him in excitement.

Oikawa stared at him, smirking a little as his partner, Iwazumi, gave him a suspicious look. "Oikawa, don't do anything mean to him, his feelings for you seem genuine."

Oikawa scoffed at the comment, sighing softly. "Iwa-chan, no one's feelings are actually genuine if they've never met me," Oikawa explained, running a hand through his sweaty hair. "He has no idea what he's in for."

"Well maybe if you weren't so fake to strangers, you might actually know if someone genuinely loves you," Iwazumi told him before his name was called, the boy running to the court to go practice some spikes.

"Dumb ass… That's the only way anyone would like me in the first place…"


	2. The King Loses

**The King Loses**

The sound of volleyballs slamming on the ground echoed throughout the gym, loud cries of frustration and celebration coming from both teams as the little first year, Bokuto Koutarou, watched Aoba Johsai going against Shiratorizawa. Aoba Johsai was down by five, and Shiratorizawa already had 20 points. The team was starting to lose confidence, and Oikawa, who was playing on the court, seemed really frustrated, as if the next screw up would make him scream at the top of his lungs while yelling profanities and punching a hole through the wall.

Oikawa was up to serve, bouncing the ball hard before grabbing it and taking a deep breath to focus. Right before he started his serve, a loud, very standout voice called out, "You can do it, Oikawa-san! Go, go, go, Oikawa-san! Fight, fight, fight, Oikawa-san!" The whole team looked at the loud, noisy kid, all of them locking eyes on Bokuto who had this look of determination in his eyes. It fired the whole team up almost immediately, all of them turning and smirking a little at Oikawa as he smirked back, the cheering boosting his ego.

Oikawa took a deep breath as the smug smile remained plastered on his face, finally throwing the ball high into the air and then chasing after it. He speed up, jumping once he reached the line and slamming the ball down into the other court, the ref blowing the whistle and raising his hand to Aoba Johsai as the score keepers flipped the five to a six.

Although the the whole team was screaming out for themselves in happiness that they finally scored another point, the loudest could be heard from one voice in the stands, Bokuto Koutarou. "Go Oikawa-san! Hey, hey, hey!" He laughed, Oikawa looking back at the smiling, hyped up boy. He threw his fist up in the heat of the moment and hollered loudly, almost ignoring everyone else in the gym as his eyes stayed locked with Bokuto's. **Thump.** What was this feeling? **Thump.** Staring at someone and letting the whole world fall away… **Thump.** Oikawa lowered his hand. **Thump.** He hated this feeling.

At the end of the day, Aoba Johsai was walking back out to their bus in defeat, Oikawa staring down and clutching his bag tightly as he gritted his teeth. He got distracted and screwed up a serve, getting it out and giving Shiratorizawa their winning point. He was so frustrated with himself, and the other members of the team weren't very supportive of him, blaming it all on him and even calling him out on it.

"Oikawa-san!" Bokuto called out, running over with his bag at his side. Fukurodani lost in their second round, but they weren't letting it get them down. Or at least, Bokuto wasn't.

He had a big smile on his face as he ran to the other team's bus across the parking lot, Oikawa feeling the thumping in his chest again once he heard his voice. "Hey, sorry you lost so far in… But hey! There's always next year!" Bokuto smiled, giving him a thumbs up as Oikawa looked back at his team for a moment who all looked furious with him.

"Listen, I gotta go…" Oikawa said quietly, looking down as the captain glared at the two of them. Bokuto frowned a little at Oikawa, looking away and pouting slightly.

"Alright, I guess I do too… I'll be sure to text you, though!" Bokuto smiled, pulling out his cell phone with Fukurodani's colors lining it, making Oikawa smile a little at how devoted to his team he was.

"I'll text you back…" He sighed, Bokuto looking concerned before patting his head softly, blushing a little as he realized how soft each strand was in his hand.

"You've got really soft hair! What do you use to condition? And where do you get it cut?" Bokuto pestered, forgetting the whole inspirational speech he was about to go on as Oikawa laughed a little.

"I'll text you about it," he said softly, ruffling Bokuto's hair in return. It really wasn't all that soft, it felt like it had a lot of product in it, but it was cute. "Bye bye, Kou-chan," he smiled as he started walking toward the bus, Bokuto blushing at the nickname.

"Bye bye, Tooru-san!" He laughed, Oikawa blushing a deep red as he was about to turn and correct him. But Bokuto already disappeared back to his bus, Oikawa amazed by how fast he could run.

"Hurry up, Shittykawa! We're leaving!" The captain yelled, Oikawa looking down as he got on the bus and wandered down the aisle, sitting next to Iwazumi.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, Oikawa just smiling a little at him and nodding.

"Of course. Just a little… Bummed out I guess…" Oikawa sighed, leaning his head on Iwazumi's shoulder as he yawned a little.

"Hey, I saw you talking to that Bokuto kid again… You had a really funny look on your face," Iwazumi stated, Oikawa blushing a little as he thought about it before suddenly feeling his phone buzz. "Speak of the devil?"

"Yep," Oikawa replied, opening the text and giggling a little. "Look, he texts as loud as he talks," he laughed, showing Iwazumi the all caps texts with several exclamation points at the end. It made Oikawa smile a lot, Iwazumi noticing this and smiling as well.

"He really seems to make you happy, Oikawa-san," Iwazumi smiled, Oikawa blushing a little as he realized how smiley he was, especially at a time like this, as he texting Bokuto back.

"Yeah, I guess…" He mumbled, sighing happily as he thought about it. He then frowned, shutting his eyes as he remembered how much he hated this feeling. "He'd probably dump me in a month, though… Or the other way around…" He mumbled, Iwazumi looking at him with concern.

"Why do you say that?" Iwazumi asked as Oikawa let out a heavy sigh, leaning against his friend and staring out the window.

"You know me… I get bored too easily…" He mumbled, shutting his eyes a little as he positioned himself comfortably on Iwazumi's shoulder. "I'm gonna take a nap… Wake me up when we come home…"

"Yeah yeah…"

The whole ride, though, Oikawa was woken up by Bokuto repeatedly texting him about pointless things, the boy always screaming through the texts about how cute a passing crow was, or maybe about some thoughts from the matches. And it all cheered him up a lot. The excitement of the boy made him so happy, Iwazumi smiling down at him as he noticed just how happy he was.

"Are you still planning to toy with him?" Iwazumi asked, staring out the window as Oikawa picked his head up, realizing how big his smile was from how bad his cheeks hurt. His neutral expression returned to his face as he locked his phone, looking away before sighing softly.

"Yeah… Probably," Oikawa mumbled, thinking about it a little bit before sighing again, slouching a little before getting four texts from Bokuto at the same time, all of them selfies of him and his captain laughing and making weird faces. Oikawa smiled and giggled quietly, interrupting the silence of the bus as everyone glared at him. He took a deep breath and looked around before back down at his phone, staring at Bokuto's pictures and feeling the thumping again. He hated that feeling so much.


	3. The Flashy Owl

**The Flashy Owl**

Oikawa took a deep breath as he used a towel to wipe some sweat off his face, smiling as he texted Bokuto once again. He leaned against the treadmill of the gym, smiling at the pictures he sent him of him on vacation. But they all seemed oddly familiar…

"Heading to the gym rn!" Was the last text Oikawa saw before hearing the sound of the doors being kicked open, Oikawa whipping his head around to see Bokuto and a younger, black haired boy walking in.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto yelled, calling attention to himself from all over the gym, Oikawa's eyes widening as he grabbed his water bottle and shirt from the machine and ran over.

"Kou-chan!" Oikawa laughed, walking up to him and noticing he had his hair clipped to the side by a couple barrettes, Oikawa blushing softly at how cute it was.

"Eh? Tooru-san!" Bokuto laughed as he grabbed Oikawa's hand pulling him close and slapping his bare back, a soft red creeping onto the shaggy haired boy. "Wow, you look really good without a shirt!" He laughed, not really thinking about it as the boy next to him blushed for him, seeming embarrassed.

"Hmm? Who's this?" Oikawa asked looking at the smaller boy with a bit of a judgmental look, noticing how sharp his features were and honestly, just being jealous.

"Ah, this is my friend, Akaashi!" Bokuto smiled, patting the black haired boy on the back in encouragement to introduce himself.

"H-Hello…" He mumbled quietly, keeping a straight face even though he was obviously nervous. Oikawa pouted his lip out at the sight of him, subtly rolling his eyes before looking back at Bokuto with a smile.

"So anyways, why are you up here? Is this where you're on vacation?" He asked as Bokuto laughed and nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, I forgot you live around here! We should chill out while I'm up here!" Bokuto laughed as Oikawa nodded, Akaashi seeming a little frustrated by their interaction.

Oikawa was quick to notice, raising his eyebrows a little before looking back to the inside of the gym. "Kou-chan, we should work out together!" He smiled, Bokuto looking even more excited and pumped now.

"Yes! We totally should, Akaashi, let's hang out with Oikawa-"

"Bokuto-san… Can I have a word with you…?" Akaashi mumbled as Bokuto looked confused, but shrugged as Akaashi glared daggers at Oikawa, causing him to just giggle and start walking away.

He returned to the treadmill putting his headphones into his phone and picking out some music, playing it loudly as to mind his own business. As he turned the treadmill on, his mind started to wander a bit, Oikawa wondering what Bokuto's relationship was with Akaashi and why Akaashi seemed so uncomfortable, not really thinking about the fact that he made him uncomfortable. He then began to think about the fact that Bokuto just says what he thinks, giggling a little as he thought back to all the impulse texts of things like "I'm gonna jump off the swing set and there's nothing you can do to stop me." "OMG I GOT A BONER HOLY SHIT IM CRYING THIS IS HILARIOUS" "idk man, you're p fine, a lil too fine," "I ate the mOTHERFUCKING PEPPER OOOOOOH DAAAAMN!" "don't open this if there's someone next to you. It's porn is why." Oikawa laughed quietly before feeling a soft tap on his arm, looking over to see Bokuto resting his head on one of the handles to the treadmill.

Oikawa quickly stopped the moving platform, pulling out his headphones as Bokuto reached for them, grabbing one and putting it in his ear as he smiled at the music. "I like this! A lot!" He laughed, Oikawa smiling at him before feeling the thumping again, starting to fake the smile now.

Bokuto was quick to notice such and just laughed, slapping his cheeks. "If you're annoyed by me, just say so!" He smiled, thinking opposite as to why Oikawa was faking it. He started walking away before Oikawa nearly fell over trying to grab him.

"Ah, Kou-chan, come back!" He shouted as Bokuto whipped his head around, making a small 'hoo' noise which Oikawa found adorable, making the thumping return. He looked a little frustrated with himself before looking up at the boy, smiling softly at him. "Lemme help you stretch," he said sweetly, grabbing his phone, shirt, and water bottle once again as he started leading Bokuto over to the mats. "Where's your friend?"

"Ah, Akaashi said he wasn't feeling well, so he went home! Well, back to the hotel, at least," Bokuto explained, Oikawa smirking a little at how dense Bokuto was, loving the fact that he couldn't understand why Akaashi really left. "Anyways, are you working on your cardio? Mind if I run on the treadmill beside you?"

Oikawa blushed softly, smiling at him as he nodded softly, taking a sip from his pocari sweat water bottle as he climbed back onto the treadmill. He glanced over at Bokuto as he watched him get on, his bright yellow shirt standing out with his white shorts and black leggings. Oikawa then looked down at his sneakers, the bright green really complimenting the rest of the outfit and making him smile a little. The highlighter colors suited Bokuto's fiery and bright personality really well. "Hey, hey, hey, Oikawa! Have you met Kuroo from Nekoma?" Bokuto asked, Oikawa glancing over at him as he started the machine up again, starting to jog on it softly.

"Ah… I've met him before. He's a real idiot-"

"Don't you just love him!" Bokuto shouted over his last statement, Bokuto seeming to shimmer at the thought of the messy, black haired boy. "He's so funny and easy to hang out with! And he's got a really funny friend named Kenma! Ahh, they're like polar opposites but they're so funny together!" Bokuto gushed as he laughed loudly, think about the two of them.

Oikawa's nose scrunched up the more he talked about how wonderful Kuroo was, hearing the thumping in his ears now. This was different though. It wasn't kind of tumps he felt for Bokuto. It was similar, but louder and faster. It was anger, frustration… jealousy. "He's not that great! He's really just a huge ass hole and ugly too!" Oikawa lashed, speeding up the treadmill a little as Bokuto was a little starstrucked. Oikawa knew that Bokuto was giving him a bit of a confused and shocked look, but he preferred to ignore it as he looked down.

"Jeez, Oikawa… What the hell do you have against him…" Bokuto mumbled, the normally bright and explosive aura around him suddenly turning dark and gloomy. Mostly just because he felt like he insulted Oikawa, but also… Oikawa insulted one of his best friends, which was kind of uncalled for.

Oikawa's mood became even angrier and moodier as he ran, due to the way Bokuto's mood affects everything around him. He glanced to his side to see Bokuto starting the treadmill, slipping in a pair of headphones and picking music as he started walking on the moving surface, Oikawa feeling bad but having too much pride to apologize. He pouted softly as he started running faster, huffing a little as Bokuto noticed how quick he was getting.

Bokuto was a little mad at him for saying such mean things about his friends, but he still couldn't help but find him attractive. Really attractive… The way his muscles moved so well with every step, the swat falling down his face, the fiery jealousy in his eyes. He blushed more once he realized the kind of look in his eyes, feeling a little a little happier. And it quickly radiated off to Oikawa, causing him to turn his head and look at a staring Bokuto. The embarrassment that rushed to his face and head caused him to trip over his own feet and fly off the treadmill with a loud thump against a weight machine.

"Holy shit! Are you alright!" Bokuto yelled as Oikawa grumbled in pain, breathing in a sharp pain as he rubbed his back softly, looking at the white haired boy in front of him along with the many other gym goers flocking over to see. One of them turned off the treadmill as Bokuto helped him up, taking Oikawa's hand and pulling him up as the boy grunted in pain.

"I'm fine… Probably just a bruise," Oikawa said softly, not wanting to make eye contact with Bokuto still. But Bokuto had almost completely forgotten about his words already, wrapping an arm around him and laughing.

"That's good! Glad you're alright!" Bokuto laughed as Oikawa blushed softly, the quiet yet loud thumping returning as he looked up at Bokuto, surprised by how kind he was being already.

"Yeah… But… I think I should go home…" Oikawa mumbled, looking down for a moment before looking back at Bokuto with a bit of a deceptive and secretive look. "Would you take me?"


	4. The King's Game

**The King's Game**

Oikawa hobbled in as he rested his body on Boktuo's, the two stumbling along as Bokuto cracked a funny joke every once in awhile. Oikawa stopped listening after a few, trying his hardest to stay focused on what he was going to do. He wasn't going to allow himself to fall in love.

"So, Kou-chan," Oikawa whispered, immediately getting off him once the door shut, knowing both his parents working so it was safe to do anything anywhere. The hairs on Bokuto's arms and legs stood up at the quiet whisper, his cheeks getting a soft red as he looked at Oikawa in surprise by his ability to walk. "Have you ever… Had sex before…?" Oikawa whispered, leaning in close as he ran a hand across Bokuto's chest, the boy flinching as he looked away a little.

"N-No, I haven't…" Bokuto mumbled nervously, obviously a little bit uncomfortable by Oikawa's sudden actions. He tried to back away, but Oikawa just had him pinned to the door.

"Would you want to do it… With me?" Oikawa asked as he started kissing the boy's neck, sliding his hands up his shirt and down his pants as Bokuto felt his breathing pick up and his mind become hazy.

"I… I wouldn't mind it…" Bokuto whispered, staring at the chocolate haired boy for a little before feeling a squeeze at one of his nipples, causing his breathing to pick up a bit more. "C-Can…" Bokuto started, Oikawa looking up at him in interest as he wanted to do to him whatever Bokuto wanted. "Can we move to your bedroom…?"

Oikawa nodded at him, smirking widely as he was already enjoying the reaction he was getting. "Of course…" Oikawa smiled, running a finger up his neck and under his jaw, the touch leaving Bokuto wanting more from him.

Bokuto followed, his mind clouded by Oikawa's seductive nature and how good he looked at that moment. He followed behind the boy, looking around the house a little and quickly becoming distracted from the seductive techniques. "Ah, Tooru-san! Is this you when you were a little kid?" Bokuto asked, staring at a picture sitting on a shelf in the house.

Oikawa looked back at him, obviously annoyed by his distracted nature and sighing softly as he wandered over to him. "Yeah, it is… What about it?" Oikawa mumbled as Bokuto laughed softly.

"You're just really cute! You're so short and your hair is so fluffy!" Bokuto exclaimed, looking from the picture to Oikawa several times in excitement of seeing the baby Oikawa. "And who's this?" Bokuto picking up a picture of the boy's nephew as Oikawa huffed in frustration.

"He's my nephew."

"You have siblings!" Bokuto asked excitedly, screaming in his face as Oikawa just sighed at him.

"Yes, yes I do-"

"Do you have a brother or a sister? How old are they? What do they look like?" Bokuto bombarded the already annoyed boy with questions, Oikawa letting out a loud groan in frustration as Bokuto laughed, putting the frame down and wrapping an arm around Oikawa.

"Sorry, sorry! Hey, hey, hey, can we watch a movie? Do you have popcorn?" Bokuto started again, completely forgetting what they were about to do as Oikawa glared at him a little.

"You're loud."

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Bokuto joked as he laughed once again, Oikawa groaning softly, but cracking a little bit of a smile at how silly he was, loving his personality. He paused himself though as he thought about the word 'love' and how it pertained to him. ' _There's no way I can be in love… I can't be in love… I can't!'_ **THUMP.** ' _No!'_ **THUMP.** ' _His smile and his laugh are so great though…'_ **THUMP.** ' _Is he gonna break my heart?'_

"Tooru-san!" Bokuto called out, having noticed Oikawa wandering off into thought. The brown haired boy looked up at him and sighed softly.

"Listen," he started, seeming frustrated. "I brought you here to bang, but if that's not what we're gonna do, leave." Bokuto's spirits dropped as he felt insulted by him, looking down a little and furrowing his eyebrows.

"But, Tooru-san… I…" Bokuto looked back up at him, the air surrounding them feeling really sad and grim again. "I think I might… Like you… A lot!" Bokuto said as he looked at Oikawa, getting fired up again. "The way you carry yourself is amazing! You're so confident in yourself and you like to rub it in everyone's face! And you _are_ sometimes rude, but you always make up for it after! You're really funny and your laugh is adorable, and-"

"Stop it!" Oikawa gritted his teeth as he shook his head. "You _don't_ like me, Kou-chan! You _do not like me!_ You'll just get bored of me and leave me!" Oikawa yelled before storming off, running into his room and slamming the door as he locked it behind him. "Get out of my house, fucker!" He yelled, Bokuto in a bit of shock as he felt really betrayed by everything he knew about Oikawa now.

Bokuto sighed as he grabbed his gym bag, looking down the hall towards Oikawa's room and letting his mood falter. "G'bye… Tooru," he called to the end of the hallway, slipping on his sneakers and walking out.

Oikawa sat in his room, red in the face from how angry and frustrated he was with Bokuto… But it wasn't Bokuto he was actually frustrated with, he knew that. He was frustrated with himself for not being able to trust anyone anymore, having had one bad heart break, but having been ruined by it.


	5. Let's Try Again

Oikawa sighed as he stared down at his phone, seeing a text from Bokuto flash on the homescreen. It was the first text in a long time, about two months. They were both second years now, and the new change was going stressing Oikawa out a little bit. He was bugging out about the fact that there was only about two years left to hang out with his friends like this and be a high schooler!

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto texted, Oikawa almost imagining him say it and smiling to himself as he thought about it. He was doing it again, getting all smiley and giggly about Bokuto, he couldn't help it.

"What's poppin'?" Oikawa replied before almost immediately seeing the text bubble appear again, giggling a little to himself about how cute and attentive he was. Definitely sent his ego through the roof.

"Just wanted to see what was going on! We haven't talked in awhile and that made me sad," Bokuto replied as Oikawa blushed a deep red upon reading the text. His ego was launching far above any kind of spectrum of arrogance, a small smirk appearing on his face as he chuckled.

"I mean, who wouldn't be sad after not talking to ME in awhile. Ofc you'd miss me!" Oikawa replied, giggling to himself as he could just imagine Bokuto's laugh from seeing the text.

The next text immediately made his smile falter though. Oikawa stared at his phone in a mix of frustration and fear, but also a huge burst of happiness and relief. "Hey, so… I don't mean to get serious, but we should talk about what we are… What happened at your place last time I was over was a little intense, which is great! But what is our relationship now exactly?" Oikawa dreaded the long paragraph texts, running a hand through his hair as he received these weekly from every girl he's ever had a thing with. But with Bokuto, it was different, he cherished his feelings a lot more than any other person he's ever flirted with.

"Um… Well… What do you want us to be? I'm single and… I don't mind being anything with you…" Oikawa replied, his heart racing in his chest as he immediately regretted sending any kind of text like that. It was out of character for him, almost as if Iwazumi was the one who wrote it. He felt like an idiot saying something like that, and he knew Bokuto would be curious about it. Why couldn't he stop being self conscious about what Bokuto thought, everything was about that stupid, hyper, optimistic, idiot of a- Oikawa looked down at his phone as another message popped up, the first thing to notice being all the exclamation points.

"Really! Well, I'd love if we could start dating! I mean if you're cool with that! I know you've got that whole player spiel to you, but dating you would be fun!" Oikawa smiled widely as he read the reply, putting a hand over his heart as he felt more loved than ever before. The thought of such a thing struck pain into his heart, though, remembering how heartbroken he was with that one person. What if it happened again, he didn't want his heart to break… And what if he crushed Bokuto's? Oh, that would just crush Oikawa as well. Either way, Oikawa knew he'd get hurt in the end.

"Um… Maybe we don't make it official yet?" Oikawa replied as he regretted that text as well. He was having a hard time making up his mind as he didn't want to shoot down Bokuto's feelings at all, but also wanted to spare his own. "Look, this is really hard to do over text… I wanna see you." Oikawa continued to text, making the little chat bubble that signaled Bokuto was typing, disappear.

It was a few more minutes before Bokuto replied with "Uh, yeah! Ofc we can meet up! It's been forever since I've seen you!" Oikawa loved how cute and innocent his love for him seemed, loving how it wasn't really like anything he'd experienced before. But he never wanted the experience to go away, was the problem… "Let's meet at this cafe in Tokyo!" Bokuto replied along with a picture of it on Google Maps. Oikawa shook his head and smiled at how ignorant the boy was, sighing happily as he fell back on his bed.

"Sounds good, babe. I'll see you there on Thursday at around… Say, one?" Oikawa replied, using "babe" with Bokuto as it was now a running joke between the two. He could just imagine the endless giggles from the white haired boy and even giggled himself before realizing their inevitable fate again. He didn't want to hurt him and he didn't want to get hurt, and there was no way this relationship would end easily as they were in high school, about to depart to different schools in two years! Why did Bokuto make him feel like the world was crashing down on him…

"I'll see you there, honey! AHAHAHAHA! L8r sk8r!" Bokuto sent him, breaking Oikawa's thought of pessimism once again as he sighed happily at the text.

All he sent back were a few thumbs up emojis and then he locked his phone again before staring up at the ceiling. He wondered whether or not Bokuto felt like this… Bokuto was so spontaneous and amazing, there's no way he felt like this… He was confident in himself, unlike Oikawa. Sure, he seemed arrogant, but under that facade was a scared and self conscious teenager, afraid of everything the world would throw at him.

Oikawa cursed under his breath as he thought more and more about it, refusing to try and find any confidence in himself. 'It'll work with Bokuto… It has to, he thinks you're amazing! … But what if he really doesn't… I wonder if he'll still like me like this in a few months, once we're past the fucking honeymoon phase…' Oikawa rolled over, climbing under his blankets as he stared at the blank wall, the darkness outside starting to settle in his room. It was silent. No one was home but him and his thoughts… And he couldn't stand it.


	6. The Right To Excite (ft The Owl)

Bokuto squeaked a little as he thought about his texts with Oikawa yesterday, smiling like an idiot as Akaashi gave him an odd look. "Bokuto-san, why are you making a face like that?" Akaashi asked as Bokuto gasped in an over dramatic manner.

"Akaashi, how rude! This is just my smile," Bokuto yelled as the rest of the team looked toward him, Bokuto having a talent for attracting attention.

"To be fair, your smile is kind of stupid."

"Hey!" He shouted before crossing his arms and pouting a little, being a little offended, but he knew it was a joke and would get over it once he got distracted again. "Tooru likes me smile. He says it's as pretty as his every time he sees it!" Bokuto retorted as Akaashi's eyes went wide at the mention of the other setter.

"Bokuto-san, can I talk to you in private?" Akaashi whispered as Bokuto looked over at him, not really understanding why he was whispering, completely ignorant to the whole team eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yeah, of course, Akaashi!" Bokuto giggled as he ruffled the boy's hair, noticing a little redness in his cheeks. "Hm, are you okay?"

"Fine," Akaashi replied, his voice cracking out of nowhere as he cleared his throat a little in embarrassment. Bokuto stared down at him in curiosity, having a bit of trouble being able to read Akaashi's mood as he could never really tell what he was thinking.

"If you say so. Now come set to me!" Bokuto laughed as he slammed the ball in his hands onto the floor as hard as he could, watching it take off to the roof of the gym, then back down to him.

"Why not let me set to you." The unfamiliar voice made heads turn, a gorgeous, model-like person standing in the door as Bokuto smiled widely at the person.

"Tooru!" He smiled as he rushed up to the beauty of a person, Akaashi narrowing his eyes on him with frustration and jealousy as he approached behind Bokuto. As Bokuto fidgeted in excitement, Oikawa giggled, staring up at his newly spiked hair in awe.

"Wow, that's new," Oikawa admired as he poked it slightly, Bokuto laughing softly at his behavior. "Ooo, nice and hard," he giggled as Bokuto just laughed harder.

"Thanks! I just started spiking it like this recently! I'm happy you like it-"

"Bokuto-san! Can I please talk to you in private…" Akaashi restated as Oikawa glared at the first year, remembering him from the day at the gym with Bokuto.

"Hey, we're talking, Akaashit. Why don't you go practice so you can become a setter almost as good as me," Oikawa spit at him as Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows, not appreciating the way his friend was talked to. Looking over at Akaashi and seeing he was clearly frustrated set him off a little bit, Bokuto glaring daggers at Oikawa as it struck fear into the brown haired boy.

"Tooru, don't talk to Akaashi like that! He didn't do anything to deserve that kind of treatment! And you just shouldn't talk to people like that!" Bokuto stuck up for his quiet friend, Akaashi getting a little red in the cheeks as he looked up to Bokuto with great admiration. Oikawa, though, was a little embarrassed and frustrated with himself for having said such things and angering Bokuto like that. But he would still refuse to apologize.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm gonna leave," Oikawa mumbled, his level of irritation rising as he took all the effort to come up here just to be yelled at and shooed off. Bokuto didn't know whether he should stop him or let him go, though, knowing very well that Oikawa was hoping he'd stop him. He was genuinely mad at him again, and he felt bad that he was having such a hard time making their relationship work. Bokuto tried not to think too much about the bad things, sighing as he patted Akaashi on the head and ran after Oikawa.

"Tooru, wait!" Bokuto yelled as he ran and hugged Oikawa from behind, nearly knocking the both of them over as Oikawa gasped in surprise from the attack hug. Oikawa looked back at him with sorry eyes, Bokuto knowing very well he was sorry but being frustrated that the boy's pride prevented him from saying the words. "Tooru, you shouldn't be so hostile towards Akaashi… He's my friend-"

"Oh, Kou-chan…" Oikawa laughed painfully as he shook his head, not believing how blind Bokuto could be to Akaashi's feelings even though he was able to read his own feelings so easily. "Akaashit likes you! Don't you see? That's why he's always hostile towards me!" Oikawa protested as he sighed heavily, adding even more stress onto his already tight shoulders. Bokuto still seemed oblivious to such a fact though, Oikawa shaking his head in frustration as he couldn't get it through to him, becoming even angrier as he realized he was basically confessing for Akaashi.

Bokuto stared at him for a moment as Akaashi watched from the doors, covering his mouth as he couldn't believe Oikawa just did that. Bokuto wasn't sure how to react, just kind of blinking in a bit of confusion as he's never found it so hard to turn away another person's feelings. He's turned do so many confessions in his lifetime, having lost track eventually, but he always managed to leave them with a smile. But Akaashi… Akaashi knew him like no one else did. He knew that whatever feelings Akaashi had for him had to be genuine because of that. He finally turned and looked back at the gym, seeing Akaashi eavesdropping and watching him go red in the face.

"Is that true, Akaashi?" He asked as Akaashi was noticeably starting to breathe harder and harder, all the anxiety hitting him like a bus as he didn't even know how to reply to the question. He knew that, either way, his feelings would be rejected, but he should at least have them out in the open to his best friend.

He took a deep breath, glancing at the near to tears Oikawa before looking back at Bokuto. "It is." Akaashi saw the moment that Oikawa seemed to break, knowing Oikawa probably wanted to beat the crap out of him for having admitted it, for having been watching them fight, watching their conversation. He looked back at Bokuto who was still trying to assess the situation, Akaashi's feeling of fear and anxiety being replaced with a small smile. "But, I know that you like Oikawa-san, Bokuto-san."

It hurt to say it, but it had to be said. Both Oikawa and Bokuto were surprised by the response, the two turning and looking at each other before they both looked back at Akaashi. "What?"

"You like Oikawa-san!" Akaashi restated, feeling so relieved and refreshed as he finally got those feelings off his chest, and quickly accepted the fate he would meet by saying it. It felt good, even though he knew he'd be crying about it in bed at night for the next couple weeks.

Bokuto then looked at Oikawa again. Then Akaashi once more. "How do you figure that?" Bokuto asked, genuinely confused on how he came to that conclusion as he didn't even know he had feelings for Oikawa. Even the text that he sent to Oikawa just yesterday left him oblivious, as he was just that kind of boy, too busy focusing on other people's feelings to recognize his own.

"Bokuto-san, I have so many videos of your face when you reply to Oikawa-san's texts, the way your face lights up and the way you giggle!"

"Why do you have videos of that?" Oikawa budded in, Bokuto nodding in agreement of the question.

"Yeah, what're you, a stalker?" Bokuto asked, of course only teasing as Akaashi knew that, happy he could still joke around with him after he found out about his feelings.

"It's because I wanted to show you one day, I wanted to show you the way you light up when you talk to Oikawa, the way your world becomes centered on him whenever you see him! I wanted to help you realize your feelings for him," Akaashi explained as Oikawa felt himself get red in the face, Bokuto still seeming oblivious to it all.

"Don't I do that with everybody?" Bokuto asked as he still didn't understand. "I always smile at your texts too, Akaashi. Especially captain's! He's really funny! And-"

"You idiot…" Oikawa mumbled, the voice seeming closer as Bokuto turned around, only to be met by a pair of soft, warm lips that fit to his chapped and dry desert of a mouth ever so perfectly. Akaashi blushed a little as he watched, seeing how red Bokuto was getting a even cracking a smile at them.

As they broke apart, Bokuto seemed mesmerized for only a moment before being distracted again. "I can taste your toothpaste, it tastes really minty and good!" Bokuto smiled as Oikawa scowled, his eyebrow twitching.

"I'm just gonna hope that got it through to you," he mumbled as he ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair, Bokuto giggling a little as the kiss did get through to him. He may not know it but it did.


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

**HEY GUYS. Okay, so, I know some of you really like this story, and I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to be deleting it soon... To make place for a newer, better version! I really do like this ship, but it's been hard for me to work on it, I felt like it was way too messy and all over the place and from some feedback from a few friends, they agreed, so I'm going to be rewriting it with a little more thought and focus. Anyways, I'll leave this up until the first chapter of the other one is released!**


End file.
